justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Chemical Heist
Chemical Heist is a Reapers mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction The mission starts and ends in the small town Pekan Teluk Tengah. Bolo Santosi has heard of a new chemical being produced by the government, which will subdue the population and give the Panauan government control over them. Bolo wants you to retrieve samples of this new chemical from the laboratory where it's being studied and return them to her, so she can use them for certain "better uses". Walkthrough You'll be provided with ammunition and a Rowlinson K22. Enter the helicopter and fly towards the target. The target area is protected by 3 SAMs (unless you destroyed them beforehand), so fly carefully. If you get Heat for destroying them, relax. Just wait until it goes away. Most of this mission is almost covert. Once you're there, head over to the first laboratory. If you managed to destroy the SAMs, you'll be able to land next to the lab. Plant Triggered Explosives on the big fan, get off the roof and detonate them to get inside the laboratory. Deal with the sentry gun inside using the Grappler, take the health packs that are near the door and finally take the sample. Head over to the second laboratory and repeat the same procedure. Finally, head to the third laboratory. Upon getting closer a scientist will take the sample and try to run away. Kill him. If you're good enough at using the Grappler, it's possible to drag him off the platform to his death before he reaches even the first staircase, or you can chase after him and shoot him. Once killed you can pick up the sample he was carrying. Once you have all three samples, get to the ground quickly. Beware that if the scientist gets into the helicopter, hijacking it can cause the sample to stick in mid air. Hitting it with the grappler may make it fall to someplace reachable. There are several ways to return the samples to Bolo Santosi. The easiest way The way this mission is meant to be played, is to grapple one's way to the top of the building where the scientist was going. There's a helicopter there. You might as well just go there straight away, clear the area and kill the scientist as he walks towards you. The other ways are for those who think that's too easy, or don't know about the conveniently close helicopter spawn point. There is a Rowlinson K22 on a smoke stack of sorts near the scientist's UH-10 Chippewa that can fly at a very high speed. This is arguably the fastest way to get back. Other way 1 Head to the cliff-face that you flew past when entering the base. A Sivirkin 15 Havoc will appear (because of Heat). Grapple onto it and hijack it. Head to the drop-off point. Helicopter(s) will come after you, but it is your choice whether you outrun them or stop to destroy them. Once reaching approximately 1.6 kilometers from your destination you'll activate a timer. Get to the box before this timer runs out or the chemicals will evaporate. This is only difficult if you're bad at flying a helicopter since this mission is meant to be completed with a helicopter, so you should have just enough time. Other way 2 Jump off of the third laboratory and find a long strip of ice with no obstacles and make sure you're facing the destination point. Call the Black Market dealer and buy a Pell Silverbolt 6 for $30000 (if you have any spare vehicle parts you can upgrade it, but two stars is more than enough to complete the mission easily). Enter the Silverbolt and start flying towards the destination. None of the choppers will be able to get close to you. A Rowlinson K22 is also fast enough. The counter still starts at approximately 1.6 kilometers, but that's an ample amount of time. At about 1 kilometer you can start to tilt the nose of the airplane. Jump out about one hundred meters from the destination, but make sure the plane will not blow up near you. Grapple down whichever roads you need to and press the activate button when you reach the box. Other way 3 You're at the top of a cliff and just parachuting down at speed will land you at the drop-off point in plenty of time. The choppers will stop bothering you since you're no longer drawing additional heat. Trivia *There are no Reapers waiting for Rico at the delivery point in Pekan Teluk Tengah. The chemical was melting already, so it's unknown what becomes of it. It would not have been difficult for the game developers to add a Reapers Saas PP30 Ox and say that it contains a good refrigerator. *This is the only time someone else uses a Medicine cabinet. *If you destroy the scientist's getaway UH-10 Chippewa before he gets on, he will still run to where the helicopter spawned, but he won't move after that. *This is the only mission where an enemy Sivirkin 15 Havoc is featured, other than air support at military bases. *The scientist appears to use the same face as the Roaches technician. Glitches *If Rico grapples on to the helicopter that the scientist is flying and Hijacks it, sometimes the scientist drops the part in mid-air and there seems to be no way out to retrieve it. Grappling the object may cause it to fall to the ground. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content